Dimensional Heroes Hearts: Miraculous
by jexi the hunter
Summary: A week in the paris of another world equals a year of waiting in another. Our heroes wait in Paris as Sora slumbers. But will the week be boring?
1. Day 1: Stormy Weather

(Miraculous- Tales of Ladybug and Cat Nor english opening)

In the daytime, I'm Marinette, just a normal girl, with a normal life. But there's something about me that… no one knows yet. Because I have a secret!

Miraculous, simply the best!

Up to the test,

when things go wrong!

Miraculous, the Luckiest!

The power of Love,

Always so strong!

Miraculous~!

"Welcome to the finals of our kids plus competition! Where today, one lucky winner will be announced, as our next Kidz plus weather girl!" an announcer said in paris as two girls exited the limo. Mirete and Aurora, the two finalists.

Meanwhile, the Star Speeder and Shining Beacon flew out of the lanes and into Paris.

"Oh sweet Paris, how I've missed thee!" Erica said running out from the dock station.

"I simply must agree. You cant possibly imagine the possibilities in one of the most beautiful, majestic, fashionable cities in all of the planet!" Rarity said. "This city's simply a-ma-zing! It's just... everything, ever!"

"And it's here were finally gonna see the dynamic do that defends this city! I so want their autographs!" Rainbow said.

"Paris is famous for more than just them, you know." Robin said walking out with the others.

"Robin." Hope said.

"Yeah. Eiffel Tower! Arc De Triomphe! The Louvre! Oh, how I have missed Paris." Erica said.

Hope the saw the bulletin for the contest. "Huh? Kidz Plus weather girl ballot. Hey Nami, if this wasnt already in the final stage, you could totally win."

"Yeah. I'm fine with being a navigator." Nami said.

"She couldn't get in anyway. She's too old." Jibanyan said.

"Watch it, you furball." Nami said.

"Yeah, whatever. I'm voting Mirete." Jibanyan said entering it on a phone.

"Wow, you love popular girls, dont you?" Dan asked.

"Of course he does. Nate even told me he loves this quartet singers dressed as cats." Sunset said.

"Yeah. Next Harmeowny rules." Jibanyan said.

"Anyway, I think we should head to the park." Hope said.

"Good idea." Robin said.

Meanwhile…

In a house that also served as a bakery, Marinette was all over the living room trying to deal with Manon, a little girl who she was stuck babysitting as a favor.

"Manon! Give me that back!" Marrinete said.

"But I wanna be a Fasion desinger too!" Manon said.

Marrinete chased her from one spot to another trying to keep her from her phone and hat.

"Ugh, why did I agree to do this again?" Marrinete asked as something floated up behind her head. A small red creature with black spots. "Stay low, Tikki!"

"No worries, Marinette. If you can handle Manon for a day, any villain will be a piece of cake." the creature said.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Marrinete opened it to find her friend, Alya, standing there.

"Alya!" Marinnette said.

"Hey, I got a huge scoop for you, check it!" Alya said showing picture of Hope and the other heroes.

"Th-those are... Who are they?" Marinette asked.

"Duh, they're heroes! I saw a blog post saying a lot of them helped with that rift fiasco." Alya said. "Speaking of which… guess whos at the park doing a photoshoot right now!"

She then showed a picture of a young man in front of a photo shoot set.

"Adrian's gonna be there!?" Marinette said grinning ear to ear. She has a very huge crush on him. "Oh, what am I going to say to him?"

"The same as usual i bet. You get so flustered around him, you stammer and blather like an idiot until he leaves." Alya said.

"Uh, whos she?" Manon said between marrinetes legs.

"Oops, i forgot about this little detail." Marrinete said.

"Who is she?" Alya said.

"This is Manon, one of my mom's friend's daughters. I'm watching her for the afternoon… oh my gosh! I can't go out!" Marrinete said.

"Lemme guess, another 'I couldnt say no' promise?" Alya asked.

"What? No. Its just...that I...couldn't say no." Marinette said.

"Well, how about I look after your little detail for you?" Alya offered.

"No, she's my responsibility. Besides, she's… an absolute angel…" Marinete said as Manon crashed through the pots and pans.

"Riiight. Youre just a pushover, marinette. I have to babysit my sisters all the time." Alya said.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Manon said as she was dragged back over to her.

"Watch this." Alya said as she knelt down to Manon. "I'm a magical unicorn the realm of Respa, disguised as a human girl. I can grant wishes, but only to those who behave."

"No youre not… are you?" Manon said before Alya picked her up and placed her on Marinette shoulders. "Let's all go to the park!"

"Uh, yeah!" Marrinete said.

At the park..

Jibanyan watched on a phone for the results.

"And the winner of the Kidz Plus weather contest is…. Mirete!"

"Yes! Go team Mirete!" Jibanyan said.

Aurora, who was upset, stormed off.

"Hey, whats her deal? She only lost by half a million votes." Jibanyan said.

Far away in an unknown location…

It was pure blackness as white moths were faintly glowing. Then a shutter opened up as they took flight. And one man in a black trenchcoat with a cane and grey mask was stanting among them.

"I can feel the imminent anger and sadness. The moment of weakness for my next victim. Such easy prey for my Akuma." he said.

One of the white luminecint butterflies landed in his open palm. Covering it with his other hand, splotches of black and purple color as it flew out.

"Gotta say, you run a pretty classy operation here." said a person in the dark. "Not a bad job."

"And you say the creature you brought with you can finish the two and obtain their miraculous's as well?" the man asked.

"Heh. They're as good as got or my name ain't Pete." the figure said laughing.

As Auorra got ito the elevator, the black butterfly squeezed through the door and flew straight into the umbrella just as she was complaining about her loosing.

"You are so right, girlie, you should've won the whole shebang." Pete said.

"My accomplice is right. You could have won it all. No, you should." the man said.

"I shouldve won, yes!" Aurora said getting up. Part of her face turned red as a vision of a mask appeared.

"Stormy Weather. I am Hawkmoth, and he is Pete. We give you the power to take revenge on those who have wronged you as our weather girl." the man said.

'Yeah. And outside, I've arranged a special little helper to get even more revenge for ya. Hehehehaha!" Pete said.

"But in return, you must bring us the Miraculous of Ladybug and Cat Noir. Do not fail me." Hawk moth said.

"I wont." Aurora said as the darkness inched up her clothes, transforming her.

"Thats our weather girl." Hawkmoth said. "Now, go and show the world what a real weather girl is all about."

Aurora is now stormy weather, a girl with white hair, a purple suit etched in lighting bolts, and a black mask as well as a purple umbrella.

Suddenly as the elevator opened, a monster with a bird like appearance as well as sword wings and a treasure chest mouth was flying outside waiting on her.

"Say hello to your body guard. I call him the Ruler of the Sky." Pete said.

"Hmm, so you command Heartless?" Hawkmoth asked.

"Yep. I'm gathering up a whole bunch to pay off a special debt I owe." Pete said. "Don't worry. You'll still get your cut. All I want is this world for my dear friend Maleficent."

Back at the park…

Adrien was in the middle of his photo shoot as the others were gathered in the park.

"So, thats Adrien huh? Wow. He's gorgeous." Rarity said.

"I think someone already has it in for him. Look." Hope said as they saw Marrinete, Alya and Manon hiding behind a three.

"Cmon, lets go. I'll just walk up to him if I was just passing by." Marrinete said.

"And then what?" Alya said,

"Then, I'll invite him to a smoothie after the photo shoot! Then we'll go out, get married, have kids, a dog, a cat, maybe not a cat, a hamster! I love hamsters!" Marinette said.

:Sounds like someones going over the edge a bit." Hope said walking over and surprising marinnete.

"Wah!" Marinette said jumping in surprise.

"Pardon, but I couldn't help but notice your..little public daydream." Hope said.

"Oh, sorry and… what do you mean going over the edge? That is completely not true!" Marinette said.

"You were talking about marriage after a smoothie. How old are you anyway?" Hope said.

"Come on Hope, its not that crazy to think of marriage." Juvia said approaching.

"Says you. You think of getting with Gray all the time. How many babies did you say you wanted, 33?"

"34." Juvia corrected.

"Now that's going overboard." Alya said. "Lets just start with passing by, and maybe see about that smoothie."

"Good luck." Hope said giving a thumbs up.

"Win his heart just like I will with my beloved Gray." Juvia pointing to Gray who was shirtless.

"Dammit. Why did I take my shirt off now? I can't even find it." Gray said.

"Wow, kinda jealous you have him as a boyfriend with that kinda body." Alya said.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Gray shouted.

"Aw. Denial is always so cute." Juvia said.

Meanwhile…

As Mirete was entering the elevator, Stormy weather appeared.

"I am Stormy Weather and from now on, I'm the weather girl." she said freezing Mirete inside of the elevator.

"Hey, let me out!" Mirete shouted as she pounded on the ice as Stormy Weather walked outside with the Ruler of the Sky flying outside waiting for her.

"Hey, wheres Mirete?" shouted one of the papparazzi.

"To those of you who voted for Mirete, a strong gust is heading your way so head inside. Wait, too late." Stormy Weather said as strong winds blew the people away as she took to the air.

Back at the park, Marrinete was with the others as she was getting Manon a mIrete balloon.

"Did you see how he waved at me? He really waved at me!" Marrinnte said.

"I didnt think its a surprise, because Alya told us you were in the same class." Hope said.

"Just let it go. Loves got her now." Rarity said.

"I can see that." Hope said.

"I wanna go on the merry-go-round!" Manon said running over.

"No, wait, I have to…" Marrineets said as Manon showed a par of eyes.

"Oh no, she's pulling that trick. You cant escape the doll eyes." Ruby said.

"Its so cute and sad, you can't say no." Chopper said.

"Yay!" Manon said as they were running over.

Meanwhile, Adrien was having more photos taken, but they were deterorating shot after shot.

"No,no! Youre having too much spagetti! We need inspiration, more energy… a girl!" the photographer said. "You there, with the orange hair!"

"Me?" Nami asked.

"Your picture in the news is perfect model for this shoot." the photographer said.

"Wow. Never really thought I'd be a model." Nami said. "Except for that poster. You know what, yes."

"Wait!"Alya said. " Can I get a frend of mine in there first?"

"Oh yeah. We know somone who would go with adiren. Wait here." Nami said running over to the others.

"We got Marrinete a chance. The photographer wants a YOUNG girl to pose with Adrien." Alya said.

"Again? If this keeps happening, I'm gonna lose it." Nami growled.

"But…" Marrinete said.

"You got one shot at this. Let Alya handle this little angel." Hope said.

"Trust me." Alya said getting on Manon's spot. "Unicorns unite! Lets go to respa and find some kids and grant those wishes!"

As they were running, Aqua soon stopped. "This feeling...oh no." she said turning to see the Ruler of the Sky flying over the park. "Heartless!"

Stormy Weather then appeared afterwards.

"Oh, we got trouble!" Dan said. "A super villain and a heartless."

Stormy weather swung her umbrella and winds whisked around the carousel, freezing it up.

As for the Ruler of the Sky, it spotted the heroes before roaring and firing gold coins from its mouth.

"Crap!" Hope said as the others doged. Marrinete then hid in a safe spot and released tikki.

"Time to transform!" Marinette said, she brushed her hair back as her earrings glowed. "Tikki, spots on!"

Tikki flew into the earrings as they turned red with black spots. Marinette donned a red mask as her clothes became a red suit with black spots as her hair was tied back. A yo-yo weapon was on her waist.

Adrien then noticed the commotion as well, running for his bag and opeining it, but the thing he was looking for wasnt there.

"Plagg? Plagg..!" Adrien said.

"I'm not here~, I'm sleeping!" a voice said.

Adrien then held up a piece of cheese as out of one of the cases flew a black cat like creature. "You know, I can smell canrobert in my sleep." Plagg said.

"Great, but theres no time to talk cheese." Adrein said readying a ring. "Plagg, claws out!"

Before Plagg could eat, he was drawn in and pulled into a black ring with a paw symbol appearing on it.

Adrien donned a black mask turning his eyes into that of a cat's, then brushed his hair back to have cat ears appear. A black suit then appeared with a bell choker over his neck as a belt lashed out to become a tail with a pole arm behind his back.

Hope was fighting with the others as Ladybug appeared and jumped over the fountain running to the ice berg.

"She's here! Ladybug is here!" Rainbow said.

"So thats her, the lucky defender of paris." Hope said.

"No time for autograph, Rainbow! Stay focused!" Indigo said blocking another coin barrage.

"What's a heartless even doing here? I thought we shut the door?" Weiss said.

"I dunno, but something tells me it was drawn to that girl." Hope aid. "First things first, gotta get Alya and Manon outta there."

Hope ran over to the iceberg where Ladybug readied her yo-yo.

"Lets wire cut this ice cake!" Ladybug said swinging it around the ice only for it to slip off.

"Well that went well." Hope said. "Plan B?"

"Huh? Since when were you a hero all of a sudden?" Alya asked.

"I'm not just suddenly a hero, i am one." Hope said.

"Wait a minute… youre that guy from the news. You were the one who rumoredly took out Laser Man." Alya said.

"Consider that rumor true." Hope said. "Dont worry Manon, we'll get you outta there."

"Wheres Marrinete?" Manon asked.

"She hasnt forgotten about you, Manon." Ladybug said. "She'll come to get you."

"How'd you know my name?" Manon asked.

"Oh, uh… Marrinete told me." Ladybug said. "Just leave this to me." Marrinete said zipping off.

Stormy weather then exited the park with the Ruler of the Skies right behind her, zapping everything in her way.

"Hey, Ice queen. What's with all the terrorizing?" said a voice as Cat Noir was on the fence. "Why dont you pick on someone your own temperature."

"And there's the black cat himself. Cat Noir." Rainbow said.

"My name is not Ice Queen. Its Stormy Weather!" Stormy Weather said.

"Listen, I'm fe-line generous today, so how about stopping all this, okay?" Cat Noir asked.

Stormy just scowled as she sent him flying on the wind along with the others, sending them crashing into the streets of Paris.

"Smooth, casanova." Lucy said.

"Hey, i did my best." Cat Noir said.

"Yeah. Your best flirt job." Rarity said as they got up only to find themselves surrounded by Soldier Heartless.

"And we're surrounded!" Gemini said.

"Hehehe. Like my baddies huh?" said a voice as a large cat stood behind him. "Picked them out myself. Hahaha!"

"Thats…" Hope said.

"Pete?" Pinkie said.

"Yep. Old Pete's in charge of this heartless operation. Haven't forgotten about you guys. Been waiting for this." Pete said.

"What are you doing out here?" Sonic asked.

"I got me a debt to pay since Flux and Maleficent let me out. So now, your world, no, all the worlds, are gonna belong to yours truly! Cause, Maleficent's gonna help me conquer them." Pete boasted.

"Maleficent huh?" Hope said as the heroes laughed.

"What's with the laughter? Why she's so powerful she'll-" Pete began.

"She's dead, genius!" Nami said.

"Huh?" Pete asked. "So you guys did it!"

"We mightve have had something to do with it." Hope said.

"Grrr. Heartless Squad, round up!" Pete ordered the soldiers.

"Sorry this had to get into your city but.." Hope said as a yo-yo slashed through them as lady bug appeared.

"And i thought cats always landed on their feet." Ladybug said.

"Grrr. You and your ding dang yoyos. This ain't over." Pete said running off.

"Much appreciated, m'ladybug, but I had that covered." Cat Noir said.

"I don't get it. How do we know that guy?" Luffy asked.

"Don't you remember? He tried to cheat as Captain Dark and Captain Justice." Nami said.

"So...he got Captain Justice and his archenemy to work for him?" Luffy asked.

"Ugh!" Nami said as Stormy weather and Ruler of the Skies landed near them.

"We should be expecting lighting storms like... right now!" Stormy Weather said as lightning struck the ground. They dodged as Cat Noir got lady bug outta the way and on top of him.

"So thats how were gonna do this, huh?" Hope asked.

"She just won herself a catfight!" Cat Noir said.

They charged to the duo.

"Heh. Black Ice!" Stormy Weather said covering the street in ice. She then blasted a gust of wind, blowing them back. Ladybug tossed her yoyo around a street pole and grabbed Cat Noir by the belt.

"Hang on to something!" Hope shouted as the heroes held onto some street poles. The wind died down as they fell onto the ground.

"Ow. This is seriously getting really annoying at this point." Hsien-Ko said.

"So, what do we do?" Gray asked.

"You guys are heroes, right?' Ladybug asked. "Well, follow my lead."

Lady bug ran up a side of the wall as cat Nor went up the other.

"Not… you again!" Stormy weather said blasting a bunch of cars at them sending them flying.

Back at the park, Jibanyan noticed this.

"Flying cars? I'll save those guys!" he said leaping into action. "Paws of Fury!" he shouted rapidly punching with his paws at some of the cars before a bus hit him, sending him flying.

Jibanyan then landed at the weather station and saw all of the destroyed Mirete propaganda, but the Aurora ones were in tact.

"Huh? This villain controls the weather, but anything she sees of Mirete, she destroys. Then that must mean that Stormy weather is really Aurora!" Jibanyan said getting a phone out. "I gotta tell the others." he said dialing a number.

"My phone?" Rarity said answering. "Hello? Oh, Jibanyan. Wait, what? Thanks." she said before hanging up. "Stormy Weather...she's the girl who lost the weather girl contest."

"Aurora? Then that red cat who tried to save us mustve landed at the weather station, so she has to be there." Ladybug said.

"Cmon! We gotta hurry." Hope said as they started running before seeing the Ruler of the Sky still on a rampage.

"I'll handle the heartless. You guys take Stormy Weather." Aqua said. "Only a keyblade can destroy them for good.

"Good luck." Hope said as they ran to the weather station to deal with Stormy Weather, but when they ran into the broadcast room, they only saw a tied up and gagged Jibanyan. Hope ran to remove the gag.

"Run! Its a trap!" Jibanyan shouted.

They turned behind as Stormy Weather stood and struck the lights above with lightning. Then the area blacked up.

"Great. She turned out the lights. We can't see." Espio said.

"What are you talking about? I can see just fine." Jibanyan said.

"That's right. Cats have night vision." Sci-Twi said.

"Well i think that's our cue to take the lead." Cat Nor said. "Follow me and Jibanyan." he said as they walked out with Sunset holding Jibanyan.

"You couldn't have untied me first?" Jibanyan asked.

"Its payback for the old comment earlier." Nami said.

They soon found themselves on the roof in the middle of a massive twister and Stormy Weather above.

"You airheads! You fell right into my trap!" Stormy Weather said. "There's no way out! Party's over fools!"

"Oh yeah? Were just…" Lady bug said before realizeing Cat Noir's hand. "Were just getting started!"

"It's about time we got serious." Hope said.

"Lucky Charm!" Ladybug said swinging her yoyo in the air as red and black spotted bath towel appeared.

"A bath towel?" Lemon said.

"We may about to die, but at least we'll be dry." Cat Noir said.

"Just hold on." Lady bug said. She eyed the venilation system before the sign. "Cat Noir, destroy that sign."

"You got it. Cataclysm!" Cat Noir said as his right paw glowed black.

"Okay, we need in on this too." Hope said.

"What? But.. my plan only needs…" Ladybug said.

"You put your trust in Alya to keep Manon safe until Marinitte got back. You can trust us to help here, too." Hope said.

"Okay." Ladybug said. "Let's work together."

Nami got her sorcery clima tact out. "I think I know where I can start." Nami said as black clouds came out of it and above Story Weather.

"What is this?" Stormy Weather said.

"Black Ball: Stormcloud Rod!" Nami shouted as lighting came down and struck the weather girl. "My forecast calls for an electrocuted super villain."

"Okay, shes stunned! Now, Cat Noir!" Ladybug called out.

"Cataclysm!" Cat Noir called out as he slid on a pipe destroying the supports to a sign as it fell towards Stormy Weather.

Ladybug acted quickly and binded Stormy Weather's leg, then slid under the pipes. Stormy Weather then blasted the sign and went through it, as Ladybug used the wind from the vents as a pushoff point with her bath towel as a sail as she floated up while Stormy Weather was pulled down by the yoyo.

Ladybug then kicked the Umpbrella away from her as cat noir threw it to the ground. Hope stepped on it releasing the Akuma.

"Good, now il…" Lady bug sad before Hopes hands glowed. Without even thinking, he grabbed the Akuma and aimed his fist at Stormy Weather.

"C'mon! Snap out of it….now!" Hope shouted gripping it tightly in his hands before a white butterfly flew out before he could punch.

"Since when...can he do that?" Erica said in surprise.

"Jexi isn't the only one training. Hope has gained a new power after facing the darkness and realizing his path. The power...of purification!" Fuyunyan said.

"Wow. He de-evilized the akuma." Ladybug said as they all heard a screech. They looked to see the Ruler of the Sky taking a dive to the ground with two figures in black coats on it. They vanished just as the heartless faded with its heart coming out.

"You think… it was them? The Organization?" Hope asked.

"No doubt. That's who attacked it." Indigo said.

The butterfly floated to hope as it flew away. "See ya around you little trouble maker."

"Miraculous Ladybug!" Ladybug shouted swinging her yoyo as ladybugs flew across the city, purifying all of the damage caused by Stormy Weather.

"Ugh… where am i?" Aurua said getting up.

"Pound it!" the dynamic duo said before leaving.

As the two heroes departed, Hope ran down the streets to see Aqua still looking up.

"So, they beat you to it huh?" Hope said only seeing a vacant look on her face.

"His face. He looked just like him." Aqua said.

"Aqua?" Hope asked.

"One of the nobodies who attacked. His face looked just like Ven's." Aqua said.

Hawkmoths lair….

"Darn it! Those two heroes, and those runners working together! I'll never be able to pay off my debt at this rate!" Pete groaned.

"No matter. One day their Miraculous will be mine, and youll have this city. I dont care how many enemies and heartless we need to throw out them, but we will be victorious." Hawk Moth said as the shutters closed.

Back at the park…

"So it all worked out in the end." Hope said.

"Yeah. You guys are real heroes, I gotta thank you for getting me and Manon out and helping Ladybug and cat noir. If you need any info where they are, check my blog." Alya said.

"A fan, huh?" Hope said as Marrinte was running over.

"Hey, theres the photographer and Adrien. They're waiting on you." Tikki said.

"I hope I'm not too late…" Marinette said before Manon ran at her.

"Marinette! I know your secret!" Manon said.

"You do?" Marinette said.

"You and Ladybug are best friends. That's how you know what the others gonna do." Manon said.

"Heh." Hope said.

"Phew…" Marrinete said.

"Now, whaddya say we get you that photo shoot with your crush?" Hope said.

"Finally!" Marrinie said running over. "I'm ready for the-"

"Hold on!" The photographer said. "You there! The one in the blue hair with no busom! You're perfect!"

"Me?!" Wendy asked.

"Whoa! It's your lucky day, Wendy!" Natsu said.

Pictures were now being taken with Wendy and Adrien together in different poses.

"Well, that happened." Hope said.

"But why did he have to mention the fact that im so flat-chested?" Wendy said.

"Well, its proven that smaller girls with no chest are cuter in pictures. Its called the little sister affect." Rarity said.

"I know, but it makes me touchy on the subject." Wendy said sadly sitting on the ground in despair.

"Ouch." Hope said. 


	2. Day 2: Mr Pigeon

"So Rarity, you entering Marinette's school contest? They're designing apparel for Adrein's father, a super important fashion mogul." Hope said.

"Darling, what fool do you take me for? Of course I'm entering. My design is the best." Rarity said.

"You seem confident, even with the theme." Sunset said.

"What's it supposed to be?" Rainbow asked.

"Derby Hats." Hope said.

"Derby Hats? I didn't even realize there was a theme." Rarity said.

"Then what did you do?" Hope asked as Rarity showed off a futuristic looking dress with some astronaut wear.

"Wow. Where did you make this stuff?" Rainbow asked.

"She didn't." said a voice as they saw USApyon without his suit. "She just took my suit when I was sleeping."

"Anyways, the winning Derby hats gonna be in Adrien's next photo shoot. Makes sense, since he's a guy." Hope said.

"Guess I have to go back to the drawing board." Rarity said. "Hmm. Maybe another animal contribution. Tails?"

"No!" Tails called out.

"Hmm. Maybe I'll just stroll the streets till it comes to me." Rarity said.

SHe went out into the streets and bumped into marinette.

"Oh, rarity! Sorry, I was kinda deep in thought." Marinette said.

"About the Derby Hat?" Rarity asked.

"How'd you guess. Listen, I can do all kinds of hats, being a designer myself. But Derby hats?" Marinette said.

"I know. I made an entire space themed dress but only found out there was a theme to the contest." Rarity said.

"Hey, why don't we work together? Two heads better than one, right?" Mariette asked.

"Oh, i suppose i don't see why not. We can both revel in the prize. And with my expertise, you'll be closer to getting Adrien to notice you." Rarity said. "Oh, but what?" Rarity said before a pigeon landed on her head. "Ew! Get off me, you rat with wings!" Rarity said as the pigeon flew off.

"Wait, that's it! Pigeons!" Marinette said.

"Pigeons? But they're so filthy. Rats with wings." Rarity said shivering.

"That guy over there doesn't seem to bothered by them." Marrinete said seeing a guy with a pigeon whistle. "That's Xavier Remier, he comes here almost everyday to feed the pigeons."

"But, isn't that against the law?" Rarity asked before a cop approached the man.

"How many times to I have to tell you, Mr. Remier, NO...FEEDING….THE PIGEONS! They'll eat and leave their waste everywhere." the cop said.

"B-but if I don't, who will feed them?" Mr. Remier asked.

"Give it a rest. Ever park manager in paris knows about you. You've been banned from every park in paris. Now get out or I'm calling the authorities. Wait, I'm the authorities. Get out!" he said as the man left.

Back in Hawk Moth's lair, the shutters were already opened.

"Poor Mr. Remier. The feeling of injustice. Such easy prey for my akuma's." Hawk Moth said converting a nearby butterfly into an akuma and sending it out. It flew to Remier and into his bird whistle.

"Hello there, kind sir. Name's Pete, and this here's Hawkmoth. we know how badly the parks and cops treat you. But they're in the wrong. Paris just ain't the same without pigeons." Pete said.

"Exactly. I'll give you the powers you need to take it from them. And my associate here will even send a special little...friend." Hawk Moth said as a large bird like heartless appeared with a sharp jaw and a long spiked tail.

"The Dustflier, a pretty powerful piece of work." Pete said. "Now go and protect your little friends, Mr. Pigeon."

Ramier smiled as he was covered in blackness before changing into a pigeon themed suit. He ran off cooing and pretending to flutter. The dustflier sweat dropped before flying after him.

Rarity and Marinette were all too busy constructing the hat, while unknown to hem, Chloe Borgois had hijacked the design. They were finished in seconds.

"It's...perfect!" Rarity said holding the finished product.

"Oh! It still needs a pigeon feather." Marinette said.

"No worries. I'll just scare a few off and make them drop their feathers." Rarity said getting out her Diamond Bow, firing it, scaring off the pigeons as their feathers fell.

"Nice." Marrinete said as they went on a bus. But it abruptly stopped. There was a large number of Pigeons, and they were everywhere.

"As you can see, paris has been completely overtaken by pigeons, with a strange man leading them. He seems to be giving us a message this instant." a newscaster said showing Mr. Pigeon.

"Dreary day, parisians. Rooo rorooo. I don't mean to ruffle your feathers but Paris now belongs to the pigeons. Flap Flap! Roo rorooo!" Mr. Pigeon said.

The Dustflier was right next to him, a little embarrassed that it was picked to assist him.

"That's a heartless. Pete's at it again." Rarity said.

Marrinete ran off as Rarity got her phone. "Everyone, we have a situation all across town. Dare i say who is the closest one to stopping this?"

"Uh, its all you right now. We have problems of our own." Kirito said as their ships were completely taken over by pigeons.

"Dear me!" Rarity said.

Marrinete went into a subway station and released Tikki. "Paris needs us. Tikki, Spots On!" she said transforming into Ladybug and jumping out of the subway station and onto thr rooftops.

"Oh, its ladybug! I see she's not one to miss a crisis." Rarity said climbing to the roof tops and running next to her. "Don't suppose you could need my help? It would be the right move and all." Rarity said.

"Sure thing." Ladybug said as they ran and saw pigeons in the shape of airplanes flying over.

"This is beyond weird." Ladybug said.

"Birds of a feather flock together." Cat nori said, who was lounging on the top of a roof. He suddenly sneezed and rolled down to them. "I'm allergic to feathers." he said getting up.

"Well, that's helpful." Ladybug said.

"Tell me about it." Cat Noir said holding one back. "Anyway, these pigeons are only part of the problem. The park keepers in Paris are vanishing without a trace."

"Then we must track down this Mr. Pigeon before something horrible happens!" Rarity said.

"I like your style, but how are we gonna find him and that heartless?" Cat Noir asked before they saw two figures in black coats run by.

"Those two are hunting the heartless. Find the heartless, we find Mr. Pigeon." Rarity said.

They followed them to a hotel on the top of a roof. The trail stopped as they looked at them.

"Okay, now i don't suppose you'll take this time to tell us who you are?"

"Man, you really are a drag...Rarity." said a voice as one pulled his hood down to reveal a familiar face.

"Axel." Rarity said.

"Heh. Was hoping to do a mission without you guys breathing down my neck." Axel said.

"And the guy next to you, is he your friend?" Ladybug asked.

The other person pulled down their hood to reveal a face Rarity recognized. "My name is Roxas. I'm with the Organization."

"Y-you look just like, both sora and Ven combined." Rarity said.

"There's a reason for that little gem lover. You're looking...at his nobody." Axel said. "No. 13 Roxas, the key of destiny."

"We're here to slay the heartless and collect the hearts it releases." Roxas said.

"For what purpose?" Rarity asked before they were surrounded by pigeons.

"Never mind that, bird brain has to be around here somewhere." Cat nor said.

"Well, looks like we get to have a little birdie barbeque. Burn, Eternal Flames!" Axel said summoning his chakrams.

Mr Pigeon then arrived with Dustflier.

"In order to make paris for the pigeons, you have to get rid of them first." Hawkmoth said.

Mr. Pigeon blew his whistle as they flew around the group.

"What the?" Axel said as they were blinded and trapped in a cage.

"Dreary day, boys and girls." Mr. Pigeon said flying down on a bed of them.

"Hah! He got em right where we want em!" Pete said.

"I can't think of a better time to take the Miraculous." Hawk Moth said.

"I'm giving you only a few precious seconds to hand over the Miraculous or else. A one, a two-" Mr. Pigeon began.

"Cat Noir! The bars!" Ladybug shouted.

"Cataclysm!" Cat Noir said destroying the bars of the cage.

"Now! Into the hotel!" Roxas said as they went inside of it. Inside a girl with black hair and a coat looked at them. "Xion!"

"I was wondering where you two might have gone." she said.

"So that's Xion, the other Keyblade wielder. And Kairi's nobody!" Rarity said before seeing Axel shake his head no.

"Not even remotely close." Axel said sadly.

Cat Noir's ring then beeped.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Xion asked.

"After we use our main attacks, our miraculous loose power." Ladybug said.

"I need to recharge fast." Cat Noir said.

"Go. We'll wait for you." Roxas said.

Cat noir went into the Royal Suite fast before he reverted back with Plagg flying out onto the bed.

"Oh. Can't move." Plagg said.

A small dish of cheese was then presented to him.

"My gooeyness!" Plagg said as he began eating.

"Eat up, buddy. Ladybug and the others need us." Adrien said. "But I'm just lucky i got here before my secret identity was revealed. If anyone found out, it would be a nightmare."

"Why would it be a nightmare?" said a voice as Adrien found Xion looking right at him.

"You! How did you…" Adrien said in surprise.

"Relax. Your secret is safe with me." Xion said. "Not like someone like me is meant to exist anyway."

"Done!" Plagg said on the empty plate.

"No rest for the weary hero, huh?" Xion asked.

"Nope. Never is." Adrien said as he became Cat Noir once more. "Now, I have a city to save." he said running out.

"Great. While you guys were chatting, we found out where all the park keepers are being kept, and where the heartless is." Ladybug said.

"Good. Let's go ruffle some feathers." Cat Noir said.

They ran across Paris till reaching the Louvre where all the Park Keepers were kept in a cage with Mr. Pigeon and the Dustflier watching over them.

"We can't just charge in, we need a plan." Ladybug said.

"I bet that akuma is in his bird caller. It must be how he's controlling them. We'll sneak up from behind and get em by surprise." Cat Noir said.

"And while that happens, we'll eliminate the heartless." Roxas said.

"Well, sounds like everything works out well." Rarity said.

They went behind the building and Ladybug readied her yo-yo. But cat noir sneezed again, throwing her aim off and missing Mr. Pigeon.

"So much for the element of surprise." Ladybug said as they jumped down and had their weapons out.

Dustflier spread its wings and screeched, grabbing Mr. Pigeon and flying down with him on his back.

"How kind of you, my friend. And here I thought you were embarrassed to be with…" Mr. Pigeon began before Axel sliced its wings off.

"Was embarrassed to be with you." Axel corrected as it fell.

Mr. Pigeon called some more to his side and formed balls of them. "Come on over here you lot! I've got a bone to peck with you!"

He threw one of the balls and knocked them into the cage.

"He's no pushover, any ideas?" Roxas asked.

"Lucky charm!" Ladybug shouted before a coin appeared in her hands.

"A coin? That's all?" Rarity said.

"What is she gonna do, buy herself a little snack?" Axel said holding the pigeons off.

"Hmm…" Ladybug said eyeing a beam, vending machine and the coin. "I'll do more than buy a snack."

She ran at mr pigeon and wrapped her Yo-Yo around the beam and on his leg, diving under him and inserting the coin into the machine, getting a bag of popcorn.

"Oh, i get it!" Axel said as Ladybug tossed the bag over them with Axel slicing it open, making popcorn spill all over Mr. Pigeon. "Pigeons aren't one to miss out on a little littered food."

"What? Wait, no!" Mr. Pigeon said as they engulfed him.

Lady bug then pulled Mr Pigon up into the air, making drop the caller. Cat Noir grabbed it, but sneezed again and made it fly into the air.

"I've got it!" Rarity said piercing the caller with an arrow in midair.

"Nice shot!" Roxas said as the akuma flew out of it. "Now you need to knock it off!" he said pointing his keyblade at it, a beam of light coming out and purifying the akuma into a butterfly.

"Not again. I can de-evilise them, but they aren't giving me a chance." Ladybug said.

"Someone sounds jealous." Axel said. "But, that's just me." he said as he, Roxas and Xion vanished.

"Who were those guys?" Cat Noir said.

"Organization XIII. We don't know what they're planning now that their memory plan was disabled, but they want to eliminate heartless for some reason or another. But the plan they have is unknown to us." Rarity said.

Hawkmoth's Lair…

"Those Organization brats really know how ta ruin a guys day, dontcha think?" Pete asked.

"Agreed. If it weren't for them, we might have succeeded." Hawk Moth said.

"But this city has no end to the baddies you can create. I'm sure we can get em one of these days." Pete sid.

"Yes, there is much opportunity. We will get their miraculous's...next time." Hawk Moth said as the shutters closed.

The ships, later…

"So, we won by luck, because Marinette branded her hat to prove it was set apart from Chloe's counterfeit." Rarity said.

"Well, good for you. Just wish I didn't have to wear this girly thing." USApyon said wearing the previous dress.

"Heheh. Wow. You totally look cute in that. I have a lovely little design to go with it." Rarity said.

"You little…." USApyon said pressing the buttons on his helmet. "VADER MODE!"

He fired randomly at Rarity as she ran with Hope still thinking about what she told.

"Roxas and Xion. Wielders of the Keyblade, both in the Organization. But, Axel said Xion isn't Kairi's nobody. If not...who is she than?" Hope wondered.


	3. Day 3: Timebreaker

Hope was wandering the ship until seeing Kirito on the world net hub.

"Checking the MMO events as usual, i see. Have the guys back at ALO wondered where you and Asuna vanished too?" Hope asked.

"Countless times. I'm just trying to message them back. I'm also trying to find info on the Organization." Kirito said.

"I have to say, when it comes to games, youre really good." Hope asid before seeing a holo file with a player on it. "Huh? Haseo, "The Terror of Death?"

"He's a top ranking player of the 2.0 version of the World." Kirito said.

"Yeah, I heard of that. But man, look at this guy. The details on his costume are amazing." Hope said.

"You think that's amazing...look at this." Kirito said pulling up a picture of a familiar looking cursed wave.

"Skeith? What's he…?" Hope asked.

"Thats right… come on, come on!" Haseo said.

"Huh?" Hope said.

"I should tell you I'm playing some footage of him as well." Kirito said as they saw Haseo summon Skeith as it attacked several monsters at once.

"It looks different. The scythe is new and so does his look." Hope said.

"Cause Skeith isn't a boss. He's an avatar, someone who helps the player and can be summoned. He works sort of like those summons from our last adventure all together." Kirito said.

"Nice." Hope said. "Hopefully, I get to see him in action one day."

"I wouldn't hold your breath. I'm viewing from seven years into the future." Kirito said.

"Aw man. Well, maybe someday." Hope said before hearing an explosion. "Ah man!" he said running to see smoke coming from the indoor workshop with Tails and Franky covered in smoke.

"Sorry, we connected something we shouldn't have." Tails said.

"Okay, what did you do this time?" Hope asked.

"Well, the Yo-kai are pretty helpful, so we're making a fighting machine using specific ones. Its gonna be SUPER!" Franky said.

"Yeah, well…" Hope said before his phone rang. "Hang on. Hello? Oh hi marrinete. Oh, you gotta man the store and…. A race with two of your friends and you have to man the store during your parent's anniversary? Maybe you shouldn't've done so many things at once. Who's racing, Alix? I hear she's at the restaurant where Sanji's challenging another Kitchen Cutlass member. Your folks are going there too. Who's the chef? Their eighth chef is…Gumshoos?"

"Its another pokemon from the Alola Region." Tails explained.

"Ooooh.." Hope said.

At the restaurant…

Marrinetes parents, watched as Sanji stood on one side with a mongoose like creature with light brown fur with yellow, closed eyes and sharp jagged teeth stand on the other.

"You're Gumshoos?" Sanji said.

"Yeah? What about it?" he said picking his teeth.

"Never mind. Just get ready to lose." Sanji said.

"Okay. The theme this time is…..Chinese." Gumshoos said. "We will prepare a chinese dish perfect for our judges to enjoy."

"Youre on." Sanji said as they started cooking.

As they were, Alix and her dad were at another table where Marrinetes father waved at Alix.

"They're Marrinete's parents, you know, one of the chicks i hang out with?" Alix asked.

"Yes, I remember, they make the best bread in the whole of paris." Alix's father replied before looking at her sneakers. "Couldn't you have made an effort to dress nicely? Were in the midst of a cooking competition."

"What? I took off my cap. And you aren't criticizing them." Alix said pointing to a table of smaller looking mongoose like creatures looking savage and hungry. "Go master!" they kept chanting.

"Yes...but today is a very special day." Alix's father said.

"Well, its only a birthday…" Alix started.

Alix's father then took out a pocket watch. "Its a special kind of birthday. This family heirloom was made by our ancestors many, many years ago, passed down from one generation to the next on the 15th birthday. And today, you are now in possession of it."

"Thanks, but I already have a watch...linked to my smartphone." Alix said.

"Kids these days with technology…" Gumshoos said.

"But sometimes theres more to something than meets the eye. Lets just say our ancestor was…" Alix's father said pressing a hidden button opening it, revealing a hologram that stunned Alix and Gumshoos. "Ahead of his time."

"Whoa…" Gumshoos said looking at it. "Now that's what kids should be using."

"Times up!" tan announcer said.

"Hehehe. Good thing I was finished before I got distracted." Gumshoos said presenting a dish. "Enjoy, some Pineapple Mapo Curry." he said revealing a curry dish in the shape of a pineapple.

"Sweet. But I'm not really that hungry. Gotta stay sharp for a bet I got." Alix said before her phone rang.

"This ain't for you, kid." Gumshoos said as the judges ate it.

"Incredible. Mixing sweet with spicy is a very inventive move! How simply amazing!" one of them said as they enjoyed it.

"Heh. It might be good, but I think its time….to show something interesting." Sanji said opening the dish as smells began to fill the entire restaurant. "Fake Dan Zai Noodles."

"But...you could only get the ingredients to make it in.."

"Taiwan. Yeah. But, using it to make it chinese makes it chinese. So...enjoy." Sanji said as they dug in, completely overwhelmed by the flavor as Gumshoos took a taste.

"He did it. He actually did it." Gumshoos said as the judges gave Sanji the win, two to one. "Hehehehahahah! This is so good. The young beat the old any sort of day." Gumshoos said. "You'll get the upgrade soon. A few recipes of chinese dishes. Come along my Yangoos!" Gumshoos said as the small mongoose like creature went with him.

"Alright. I beat eight chefs. Two left." Sanji said.

"Yeah. The last two...are actually a duo." Gumshoos chuckled. "The Meowstic twins."

Meanwhile at the park…

Sonic ran as fast as he could to the epicenter where Alix and Kim were.

"Hey, hold up!" Sonic said.

"A talking blue hedgehog?!" They both said before Sonic was hit with a tranq and pulled back by Amy.

"Sorry. Carry on." she said pulling him off.

"Owww." Sonic said waking up. "Amy, you know I cant say no to a race."

"That's why I shot you with that. They're kids. Its kind of an unfair advantage." Amy said.

"Yeah, I guess I'll sit out." Sonic said before realizing he was on a picnic blanket.

"Good, cause you are only spending time with me until their race is over." Amy said.

"Wait, this was a date setup too?!" Sonic said.

As the race began, they continued to run around the track as the watch was constantly passed around until it landed onto the road where Alix ran over it. She celebrated before realizing what happened.

"My Watch!" Alix said. "Okay, who dropped it?" She said as she looked around the crowd.

"You gave it to me, but I had to film the race so I gave it to Marinette, but she had to hold the banner but them passed it to Adrian and Chloe snatched it, dropped it into the road and you ran over it." Alya said.

"What?" Alix said in anger before grabbing her watch. "Know what? You're all responsible!" she said before skating off.

"What, even me? But i didn't do anything!" Sonic said.

"Yeah. He was about to propose to me!" Amy said.

"I was?" Sonic said.

"You will when you reach the cake in the basket." Amy said.

"Forget this." Sonic said. "Hey, Marinette, you should see if she's alright."

"Okay. Oh, why did I just take advice from a hedgehog?" Marinette said running after Alix.

Meanwhile, shutters opened in a familiar place.

"Oh, my ears are ringing. Another little brat to join our side?" Pete asked.

"This one has so much negativity and anger, it fills my heart. She could almost become a heartless, you know." Hawkmoth said.

"I know. But, I got a special one all picked out for this job." Pete chuckled as a spirit like one floated in. "Its called a Phantom. It has power over time."

"That gives me an idea." Hawkmoth said getting an akuma ready as it flew away.

Back at the area, Marrinete got sidetracked by the cake order not finished, unaware of the akuma flutter by with the phantom and to Alix's side, the akuma entering one of her roller skates.

"Listen up, Time Breaker. I'm Pete and this is Hawk Moth. And the big guy there is the Phantom. Now listen, we're gonna give you time powers so you can go back and get a redo." Pete said.

"But in exchange, we want the miraculous's of Cat Noir and Ladybug. Can you do this?" Hawk Moth said.

"You got it, you two." Alix said already in an outfit with a speeder like look on it and a gauge on the rollerblades.

"That gauge there is how much you can go back. Take other peoples time to fuel it. Touch em to take their time." Pete said.

Timebreaker sped off while Marrinete was on the phone and went to the others. Sonic took notice at Adreind told the others to scramble as Timebreaker got Kim already.

"Those rollerblades...Alix? Wait a second!" Sonic said accelerating to her.

"Sonic, wait! What about our date?" Amy called out before Timebreaker tagged her from behind.

"Amy!" Sonic shouted before the Phantom blocked his path. "Alright Alix, whats the big idea teaming with a Heartless?"

"The names timebreaker now, and the Phantom is special." Timebreaker said as a counter appeared above Sonic. "Each time a minute passes, the counter goes down. When it hits zero, game over, hedgehog."

"And what about you?" Sonic said.

"While youre busy with the phantom, I'll take all of these chups time and go back and save my watch." Alix said running after the other people.

"Great. Now I'm the one in trouble." Sonic said looking at the ghostly foe as it readied a claw.

Marrinete ran up the stars and hid in a corner.

"We gotta transform and help that Hedgehog, now!" Marrinete said. "Tikki, spots on!" she said transforming into ladybug.

"Hey, I realize Paris isn't your cup of tea, but don't take it out on me." Sonic said dodging its claw strikes.

A yo-yo attack interrupted its next attack as Ladybug landed near him.

"Ladybug! Right on time!" Sonic said.

"Save the thanks for later, hedgehog. We need to stop Timebreaker and this thing." Ladybug said.

"I Got it. Lemma show that skater what real speed is." Sonic said boosting of and tripping Timebreaker up.

"So fast…!" Ladybug said. "I never knew he could do that."

"I'm the fastest hedgehog in the world! No way some roller blader can…"Sonic began before the counter hit zero, taking all of his time.

"Sweet. We got a lot off that guy." Timebreaker said.

Her skates went into the green and started skating faster than before. "And its just enough for what I need to do." Timebreaker said.

Ladybug latched onto Timebreaker and went back in time 6 minutes ago to the end of skating competition.

"Did we… Seriously just go back in time?" Ladybug asked as Chloe was holding the watch.

"My watch!" Timebreaker said as she jumped down. Ladybug tried to tell Chloe to put it back, but she was so startled that she dropped it, breaking it. The second Alix as well as Timebreaker looked at Ladybug.

"This tiem… we blame you, Ladybug!" they said.

Meanwhile the shutters opened in a familiar place.

"Huh? That's weird. You send out an akuma when I wasn't looking?" Pete said.

"No. Just a relic from the future coming back. Now to really make this interesting." hawkmoth said sending an akuma.

"Oh, I get it. Double the Timbreaker's huh? Man time travel's pretty nifty. I'll give them the Phantom too." Pete said.

Now there were two Phantoms as well as Two Timebreakers.

Pete then had a lightbulb light up. "A smashing idea just hit me. If I can repeat this event a hundred times over, I'll have a whole army of phantoms! Yeah. Sounds like a good plan to me. Or, an army of me!" Pete said running out.

Arriving with the second Phantom, Pete spotted Ladybug talking with Marinette. "There's the little bug. Time for a little bowling." Pete said taking out a ball shaped bomb. "Come on and give me a strike!" he said rolling it at them.

Before it could hit, Sonic came and kicked it out of the way. "Not on your life." Sonic said.

"Dang you rodent. You messin with the Mighty Pete here." Pete said.

"Yeah, I figured youd do something like this." Sonic said.

"Y-youre from later? How did you…?" Pete asked.

"Dude, I've done the whole time travel thing before. Been to nine of my past adventures all at once and met another me. In fact.." Sonic said giving a whistle as a younger looking Sonic joined in. "I called in a favor."

They jumped down as pete ran away with Cat Noir joining the party. After awhile, a second ladybug joined in.

"Buh?" Cat Noir said.

"Crazy, I'm seeing another me and two of you." Ladybug said.

"Time travel. It really is unusual." Sonic said as the past sonic gave a thumbs up.

"The energy from the hedgehogs and Ladybug will be enough to back in time and save our watch." the first Timebreaker said.

"So lets Rush em!" The second said as they accelerated.

"No matter what, we cant beat em on the ground." Sonic said.

"So we keep them off the ground." Ladybug said.

"Change of plan, start the countdown and lets go back in time now!' the first one said.

"Not this time! Do it, you two!" Sonic said.

"Lucky Charm!" they both shouted as a traffic cone and a piece of rope appeared.

"Nice. Planning on stopping traffic?" Sonic joked.

"Not funny." both said.

"You guys figure it out. Me and these two will try to buy us some time." Cat Noir said as they ran towards the Timebreakers and Phantoms.

Ladybug 1 eyed a vendor sign.

"You thinking what im thinking?" she asked.

"Of course." the other said.

Cat Nor went first.

"Cataclysm!" Cat Noir said collapsing a pillar making all four turn around to see the ladybug with the rope.

"Lets grab her on our way past." Timbreaker 1 said.

At the last second, Ladybug jumped over and tied both thier skated together, making them three-legged, going to fast to stop and keeping the phantoms from intervening. They then ran up a sign placed by the traffic cone and they were all launched into the air.

"Now!" Ladybug one said as they caught both skates as the two sonics jumped into the air on the two phantoms.

"Time to end this! Double Spin-" Modern Sonic began before they saw the Phantoms cut down by two large playing cards. Sonic looked up to see a figure in a black coat before they vanished.

"The organization again." Sonic said.

"No more evildoing for you, little akuma." Both Ladybug saud opening thier yo-yos and spinning them around as the Akuma's were escaping from the skates. "Time to de-evilize!" they shouted catching the akuma's before reverting them to normal, sending them flying out before repairing everything, even the watch.

"Well, nice seeing you again, pal." Sonic said to his classic counterpart. He gave a thumbs up before disappearing in the myriad of the Ladybugs.

Sonic's com then rang.

"Sonic, we just detected a time displacement, what happened?" Hope said.

"Time travel villains and heartless. Ladybug and I stopped the villains but another Organization guy got the heartless before I could finish." Sonic said. 

"I see. Good work, but we still dont know what they're up to. Anyways, lets call this day wrapped up." Hope said as Alix had her watch fixed and was happy it was fixed.

Hawk Moths lair.

"Oh, my achin' head. I'll never get used to time travel like Flux does." Pete said.

"Quite. But one day, in this time or another, we'll have our goals accomplished." Hawkmoth said as the Shudders closed.

Later…

"What a day, villan, heartless, and cooking challenge beat." Sanji said.

"So, what's the upgrade you choose, Sanji?" Hope asked.

"Recipes….for chinese cuisine. He also gave me that." Sanji said pointing to a push cart with cooking equipment. "Apparently it works like a rickshaw of some kind."

"Yep." said a voice as they saw Gumshoos enter. "My little gift for such good food."

"Hey, I wanna know, how do you keep beating all the chefs when youre a good of a cook as that?" one of the Yangoose asked.

"Because…" Hope said. "You ever hear of the ocean going restaurant Baratie?"

"Yes, we've eaten there before. Quite good." Gumshoos said.

"As it turns out, Sanji use to be the sous chef for Red-Leg Zeff before joining Luffy's crew." Hope said.

"Well, I don't mean to brag but I am pretty good. Better than what you do." Sanji said.

"A chef is a hobby for me. My real job….is as a totem pokemon." Gumshoos said.

"Totem, what?" Luffy asked,

"In the alola region, there are no Gym battles. There is….the Island Challenge." Gumshoos said.

"Island...Challenge?" Hope asked.

"Each of the four islands has a trial captain. Beat each captains trial, you challenge the totem pokemon, thats us. But, if you beat us...you battle….the Kahunas." Gumshoos said.

"The Kahuna's?!" Luffy said in excitement.

"Basically, the leaders of the islands and best trainers. Only after beating all four, a new island champion is crowned." Gumshoos said leaving with his followers.

"Wow. Alola sounds more and more fun." Hope said.

"I think Ash, if he's on his journey right now, could end up there, and be in for one heck of a surprise." Natsu said.

"I hear he's in the Kalos region now. He's perfecting this Synchro Evolution thing with Greninja. Its like that thing Sasuke pulled off at that mansion." Naruto said.

"Well, he'll get it." Hope said smiling.


	4. Day 4: Copy Cat

Hope walked aboard the ship before hearing another explosion. "Aw man. Not this again." Hope said running to see the smoke from the workshop. "Give it up guys."

"No way. Its gonna happen!" Franky said.

"Maybe we just don't have the right Yo-kai to work with." Tails said.

"Well, maybe if I have time, I can look for them for ya." Hope said.

"Well, we've been doing some research into the matter. We have Blazion who is perfect. We just need two for more power support. And we figured them out. Two Merican Yo-kai: Dinoshi and Sing Kong." Tails said.

"Huh? Definitely don't have those." Hope said. "Guess it is a hunt."

"Well, Dinoshi likes to make people ruin things so maybe its hanging around Marinette. She's always causing problems." Franky said.

"You cant just say that a yo-kai is causing her problems. Wow, I'm starting to get Whisper's feeling about Nate." Hope said.

"Hey, it was just a guess." Franky said.

"Fine. I'll follow her. But you better be ready to say I was right." Hope said running off.

Hope ran down the streets to see Marinette running by a dedication to Ladybug and Cat Noir. He stopped at the statue and saw the man behind it.

"Hey hey, is this to Ladybug and Cat Noir, Mr. Mayor Borgoies?" Hope asked.

"Why yes, and this young man is responsible for the statute. Meet Theo, our artist behind the statue." the mayor said.

"Yes. I'm hoping Ladybug will like it and maybe...sign something for me." Theo said.

"That?" Hope said looking at a poster.

"Yes. That." Theo said. "After this, she will love me."

"Hey, no need to fret. The stars here." Cat Noir said appearing.

"Ah, there you are Cat Noir. But wheres ladybug?" the mayor said.

"I have no idea." Cat Noir said before whispering to Hope. "She's gonna be a no show. Try and find her."

"Right." Hope said running off. "Great now I'm on a hunt for Ladybug and oof!" Hope said before running into something. He saw his comm on the ground before it got smashed by the foot of a dinosaur like creature with a shirt and cap.

"Hehe. Dinoshi!" it said.

"You!" Hope said before it ran off laughing. "Looks like I found one of the ones we need." Hope said looking up the info. ""Dinoshi, a Merican Yo-kai from the Slippery tribe. They make the inspirited ruin anything be it a friendly game or a priceless item. How awful."

"Anything you can make, I can ruin! Hehe. Dinoshi!" Dinoshi said.

"Gotta take care of this guy fast. Which yokai should i use? Any one of them could mess up with his influence. Wait, i got it! Come on out, my friend! Calling...Roughraff! Yo-Kai Medal...do your thing!"

"Summoning...Tough!"

Gruff Stuff

Rough Bluff

Red Ban Jacket Stand

Bling Blang

Tough!

"Roughraff! Oh, what's the big idea?" Roughraff said.

"Hey, I'm sorry we couldnt get acquainted before I summoned you, but do you think you can take care of that pesky lizard?" Hope asked.

"Hmm?" Roughraff said looking at Dinoshi before looking him over. "Heh. Like breaking stuff huh? Well, when it comes to that...I can do it better. I'll...break this guys sunglasses." Roughraff said taking a pair off Hope and smashing them.

"Hey! I just bought those!" Hope said.

"Yeah, well two can play at this game." Dinoshi said.

One hour later…

Pieces of glass and plastic littered the streets as the two Yo-kai lied there.

"You all right, dino breath?" Roughraff said.

"Yeah. Dinoshi!" he said as the two shook hands before Dinoshi flipped his medal to Hope.

"Thanks….just wish you didn't destroy this part of town." Hope said.

"Listen, me and dino boy here are going to try paris's pastries so don't follow!" Roughraff said as the two walked off with an arm over eachother's shoulders.

"Well, that takes care of one prob…" Hope said as a news bulletien came up."...lem?"

"This just in. Cat Noir has just robbed the Louvre of it priceless treasure: the Mona Lisa." a reporter reported.

"What? He would never do that! Unless, someone's been akumatized!" Hope said.

Hawkmoth's Lair…

"Aaaah, this is so perfect." Hawkmotth said.

"So Hawkmoth, whats on the docket for today's villain of the hour?" Pete said.

"Copycat, an exact replica of cat Noir. I created him from the sculptor who loves for Ladybug but is jealous of Cat Noir." Hawk Moth said.

"And ya did it without me? Ah well, no worries. If youre doing the body double thing, I got just the hearltess to help out." Pete said snapping his fingers. Appearing was a large cat like creature. "A pureblood from the realm of darkness. A cat for a cat." Pete said.

"Excellent. He shall be named...The Predator." Hawk Moth said. "Go to him!"

Predator ran out the window and ran through the streets.

"Yeah, haven't exactly trained him yet, so he might...eat Copy Cat after the jobs done." Pete said.

"NO matter. He wont know the difference between my replica and Cat Noir. If we are sucessful, he will have his and Ladybug's miraculous in his stomach." Hawk Moth said.

Hope was running to the Louvre when he saw Ladybug and the police around the building. "Cat Noir's already in there, isn't he?" Hope asked.

"Yep. This is one the police beat the heroes to." a cop said.

"Crap, and we cant tell if its the real one or not." Hope said before seein Tatteltells medal. "But maybe we dont have to. GIve us a hand-"

"It might be a little late for that." Ladybug said before seeing Cat Noir escape and make a run for it with the police giving chase.

"Now both are here, but which one's Copycat?" Hope said.

"What are you talking about? Cat Noir was the only one here." Ladybug said.

"Oh. Sorry, Its been a pretty weird morning." Hope said. "Shouldn't we be running after?"

"Nah. Let the big shot police handle it. Besides, we can wait for him to call me." Ladybug said.

"Oh, youre weapons are also phones?" Hope asked.

"Yep. Only the real cat noir would have it so all we have to do is wait." Ladybug said.

It was soon that a call came.

"Good news. I found my copy cat." Cat Noir said. "And I'm gonna teach him a lesson." he added before hanging up.

"He cant handle him alone. Lets go." Hope said.

"You read my mind." Ladybug said.

Suddenly, the Predator leaped into their path as they were almost there.

"A heartless controlled by Copycat?" Ladybug asked.

"No, not controlled fully. Pete mustve sent this one before he had time to condition it. It doesn't know its purpose, ot its mission. It's just… destroying everything in sight." Hope said watching it demolish a building. "I have to purify it. This is a heartless that hasnt fully recouped yet. I can even beat the organization to it. We just have to lead it to copy cats hideout and make sure the Organization doesnt track it."

"A little late for that." said a voice as Hope saw Xion, Roxas and Axel. "Sorry, but that thing needs to go." Axel said.

"Ladybug, I have an idea." Hope said taking out three medals. "First, I'll call-Whoa." Hope said nearly dodging a hit from Roxas.

"You're trying to defend a Heartless? Its not right to defend one, even a pure blood." Roxas said.

"Pure blood?" Hope asked.

"Heartless come in two types. Pureblood and Emblem. Purebloods are Heartless born from the realm of Darkness. Emblem are artificially created ones made with technology or darkening of the heart. Emblems are the only ones who release hearts, but this one won't, but it'll cause problems for us if it remains." Xion said.

"That's why we're here to take it out." Roxas said.

"Not all heartless are evil. I mastered purification for that reason. You'll see. Okay, come on out-" Hope started before dodging another strike.

"You won't be calling any Yo-kai. We're making sure of that." Axel said.

"Ladybug, go on without me. I need to hold them back." Hope said.

"Are you crazy? You cant take on three members of the Organization!" Ladybug said.

"Go!" Hope shouted as Ladybug ran.

"I really owe your friend for a favor, but there's no way I'm letting it mess with a mission." Axel said.

Hope fought off the Organization members at once. The Predator stopped its rampage and looked at hope it growled before sending him. He was willing to risk everything to help someone like Predator, even if it was a heartless.

"Get out of the way!" Xion said clashing with Hope. "You have no idea how bad we need this. I need this!"

"Well tough luck." Hope said before seeing Predator run at them. "Yes! Come and…."Hope said before the heartfulness turned to despair when he saw it shot up by pink diamond like projectiles before it fell and faded.

"Whoa. This thing was pretty wild." said a voice as a figure holding two blasters walked up to the three other members.

"Xigbar. Why are you?" Roxas said.

"Boss figured you might not be enough, so I was asked to tag along to finish it. Glad I did." Xigbar said.

"Nice shooting." Hope said.

"You shouldn't be thanking me. After all, sooner or later, I'll be ending you to, baby blue." Xigbar said.

"And youre supposed to be?" Hope said.

He then removed his hood to reveal a face with an eye patch and scar. "Remember me now...baby blue?"

"No way…" Hope said as he shook.

"Yeah. You knew me as Braig when I was a somebody. Now, I'm the Organization's No. 2." Xigbar said.

"You…." Hope said glaring at him.

"Heh. You two even give me the same look." Xigbar said.

"Jexi. He faced you too." Hope said.

"Jexi? Oh right. Color Boy. I'm not talking about him. I'm talking about the kid you failed to protect. You know, Ventus." Xigbar said.

"If Jexi were here, he'd do worse things to you than me." Hope said.

"Heh. You don't even have the guts to do me in." Xigbar said before he and the other three vanished.

Hope then ran to the warehouse where Copy cat was and already saw them going head to head.

"Wow. I am really late." Hope said before seeing a picture of Ladybug on the ground. "He's that sculptor from earlier. And that means…" Hope said before grinning and picking the photo up. "Hey! Ladybug!" Hope shouted as she looked back to see Hope ripping up the photo as his fist glowed. "Snap out of it!" he shouted hitting the akuma and purifying it.

"Whew, thanks. He was a real pain." Cat Noir said. "Now...we gotta go." he added as they ran off.

"No worries." Hope said before seeing Xion. "What do you want?"

"Hope...what you said back there. Did you actually mean that about the heartless?" Xion asked.

"Yeah. Not all of them can be evil. I mean, I could get some better lives." Hope said.

"Would the same go...for someone not meant to exist?" Xion asked.

"I guess." Hope said before seeing Xion lightly smile.

"Then I'm glad...I met you." she said before vanishing.

"Me too." Hope said.


	5. Day 5: Lady Wifi

The following morning, the group was waking up as was Hope, who was greeted with a greeting. "Morning."

"Mor-" Hope began before seeing Xion in his room. "Gah! How did you?"

"Sorry. Didn't mean to sneak in." Xion said.

"How did you get into my room?" Hope shouted.

"One of your friends let me in. The angel." Xion said. "And, he helped me in." she said walking back to reveal a figure with long silver hair and a blind fold. "Hey, Hope."

"You, you know me?" Hope said.

"You don't recognize me?" he asked as Hope got a closer look.

"Riku."

"Yeah. Hope you don't mind the extra house guest." Riku said referring to Xion.

"Why is she here, exactly?" Hope said.

"We need to talk about that." Riku said leading him out.

"Sora's process is halted?" Hope said.

"Yes. Namine doesn't have all the memories. A majority of them went into two different sources. Xion is one of them." Riku said.

"And who's the other?" Hope asked.

"You already know the answer to that. No. 13." Riku said.

"Roxas."Hope said. "Makes sense considering he's his nobody. But, how does Xion fit in?"

"Remember the Riku Replica we fought in Castle Oblivion?" RIku asked.

"Yeah. Wait is she…?" Hope asked.

"A Replica. The first one made." Riku said.

"And we destroyed it, so why does it matter?" Hope said.

"You know...replica's don't last forever, right?" Riku asked Hope.

"So what youre saying is…" Hope said.

"Xion, doesn't have long to live in this universe of ours." Riku said.

"So we gotta get her and Roxas back to us?" Hope asked.

"I need you to guard her until I come back for her. As for Roxas, I'll be the one handling that." Riku said.

Meanwhile at the school…

"YAHOO!" said a voice as Black Star Barged into the Principals Office. "Alright, hands up you…"

Black Star saw Alya who was in the middle of a video broadcast. She was wearing a black and white suit with a Wifi signal bar on the chest.

"What the?! Uh, rude to interrupt a video cast, ego maniac." she said.

"Please help, she's crazy!" the principal said.

"Alright, who are you?" Black Star asked.

"Name's Lady Wifi, and I'm here to expose the truth!" she said.

"The truth about my awesomeness?" Black Star asked.

"Wha? No, about Ladybug, doofus! Wait, how'd you know where i was if you came here coincidentally?" Lady Wifi asked.

"I didn't. I was just going to random places in this city to spread the best that is Black Star." Black Star said.

"Ha! That is laugh worthy! And you call yourself the worlds greatest assassin? Dont get in the way, I know who ladybug is, and I'm gonna reveal her tonight. Peace out!" Lady Wifi said.

"Really? So cool!" Black Star said. "Wait, thats a bad thing because you heroes can't reveal their identities! I gotta stop her!" Black Star said.

"Well, if youre done showing off Black Star, get to the hotel, that's where she's headed." Hope said over the comm.

"Yes. You have to head there." said a voice as he saw Tsubaki outside falling to the ground. "Please, no more running."

Black Star leaped from the rooftops to the hotel where he sawe Ladybug and Cat Noir on a building across from it.

"Hey there! Need a hand? How about two?" Black Star said.

"Really? They sent you to help this time?" Cat Noir asked.

"Of course. I'm the best there is!" Black Star said.

"So you say." Ladybug said.

"Alright, so Wifi's in there ready to expose that fake you. How about we surprise her?" Cat Noir asked.

"Leave it to me." Black Star said getting a running start.

They entered the building to see Lady Wifi already in her broadcast.

"What? But I thought you were Ladybug." Wifi said to Chloe.

"Please. She couldn't even leap off a building a live." Black Star said.

"Ugh, not you again. Know what? I'll just find out who she really is and get rid of your stupid ego in the process!" Ladywifi said. She canceled the effects and tapped her phone, launching pause stickers at them which they dodged.

"Guess that Akuma thingy must be in her phone. Let's smash it and call it a day!" Black Star said. "Ready Tsu-oh right." Black Star said.

"Black Star….please wait!" he heard as he saw her down below them entering the hotel.

"Geez, some miester you are, leaving his partner in the dust." Cat Noir said.

"I was in a hurry." Black Star said.

"Not for long!" Lady wifi said as they dodged more stickers.

"Follow me!" Ladybug said as they went through a door.

"Why are we running, we can take her." Black Star said.

"We'll have the advantage in the basement. You said it yourself, the akuma's in Alya's phone, so if we go lower, she won't get a wifi signal." Ladybug said.

"Aw man. I was hoping to get up close and personal." Black Star said.

They met up with Tsubaki and found that Lady Wifi followed them halfway down the stairs before retreating back, locking the exits on the floors. She then lured Ladybug into the kitchen and separated her from Cat Noir who was locked inside of a freezer.

"Now, to reveal the truth." Lady Wifi said pulling on the mask, it not coming off. "How is this staying on?"

"Uh, magic. Duh." Ladybug said.

"Get her ta use that lucky charm thing. Then she'll revert back." Pete said into Lady Wifi's mind.

"Good idea, Pete. That way, her Miraculous will be accessible after. But where is your heartless?" Hawk Moth said.

"Uh, they all got taken out. I didn't bring that many with me." Pete said.

"No matter. Once Ladybug uses her Lucky Charm, we'll…"

"YAHOO!" Black Star said busting through the locked kitchen door.

"Gaah!" Pete said.

"Impossible!" Hawkmoth said.

"Hahahaha! Even a locked door can't stop me!" Black Star said. "And now...you just lost your cell privileges." Black Star said.

"Uh, what was that? Was that suppose to be a pun?" Wifi said.

"Well of course. Get it? Because your powers come from the cell phone?" Black Star said.

"You are so freaking annoying!" Wifi said fring and chasing blackstar to the roof.

"Hah! You got nowhere to run. Now whos the best?" Wifi said smiling.

"Actually, I planned that." Black Star said.

"To do what?" Wifi asked.

Black Star peaped into the air as Tsubaki converted to sword mode. "To cut off your signal!" Black Star said slicing the cables as the wifi signal was cut off.

"No no no!" Wifi said watching her bars drop to zero.

Black Star then got inclose and Tezuzankoed Wifi, hitting her with his Soul Wavelength and knocking her phone out of her hands.

"I'll take this…!" Black star said grabbing it and crushing it easily. "And this ones for the win!" he added as the akuma flew out.

"Black Star! The Akuma!" Tsubaki said.

"Oh, right! I'll just slice it up and…" Black Star said before seeing Ladybug arrive in time to catch the akuma and purify it.

"Too late. But thanks. You were a…..very helpful kid." Ladybug said.

"Hey, you guys can lean on me any day of the week. But only for two more days." Black Star said. "And now...I must leave!" he said leaping off the roof and falling into a car as alarms blared. "I'm okay!"

"Wow…" Cat Noir said.

Later…

"It was lucky that Black Star was around the area when the villain attacked. It was smart of him to lure Alya to the service cables and cut them." Tikki said to Marinette on the roof.

"Yeah. I guess he wasn't all that bad." Marinette said. "But that ego.."

"Yes, but.. I've heard of him. He's a good fighter when he needs to be." Tikki said. "But that big head of his leads to disaster."

"Yeah. I've never met anyone so conceited." Marinette said. "Except Cat Noir."

"Well, at least they'll still be around...for a little while longer." Tikki said. 


	6. Day 6: Evillustrator

Hope walked near the ship and heard another explosion. This time, Natsu was barreling out unconsous.

"Wow. Testing the battle suit out?" Hope asked.

"Yup. Sunset found Sing Kong and were testing it. We call it...the Ultimate….Yo-kai….Battle Suit! Now comes in human size and mecha." Franky said.

"Natsu took a hard one when he said he wanted a piece of it. He got the whole punch." Tails said.

"Thats what he gets for challenging a robot to a fight." Hope said.

Natsu then jolted awake.

"Say that again and I'll smack ya!' Natsu said.

"Youre awake!" Happy said before natsu collapsed again.

"He just woke up to pick a fight with me?!" Hope said.

"He does that with a lot of us. Its pretty normal." Tails said.

"Never mind. There was an attack in Marrinets library. Someone got akumatized and apparently has the power to bring to life whatever he draws." Hope said.

"An artist? Wow. How fresh. But we've already seen the power before several times." Happy said.

"Yeah, real original." hope said. "So, who should we send out this time?"

"Uh...we hate to say it but…" Tails began.

"Rainbow already ran out to get them!" the two said.

Rainbow was running down the streets.

"I dont care what happens. This time, I'm getting their miraculous's. And now rainbow haired freaks gonna get the best of me." Pete said getting a kart out. "And running her over is good payback for the races. Hehehe!" he laughed getting in and driving after her.

Rainbow ran across the rooftops before running into the villain.

"Hey, watch where you're...wait, you're the villain from the Library!" Rainbow siad.

"Wait! I may look like the enemy of you, but im not." he said.

"Oh yeah, what's your name?" Rainbow said.

"Uh…"

"Nathan! What do ya think you're doing?" said Pete entering through a door on top. "You're not chummy with her! She's da enemy!"

"Ugh, Pete." Rainbow said.

"Now listen here. Hawk Moth gave you dem powers and he can take em away. Now, do us a favor and kick the butt of the bad guy!" Pete said.

"Nathan? That art student? Pfft… what kinda name he give you? Evillustrator?" Rainbow asked.

"Hey! It took me 3 hours to think of that!" Pete said.

"He did name me that." Evillustrator said.

"Look, I dunno why youre acting chummy, but I gotta get that Akuma out of you." Rainbow said drawing her blade.

"What? I cant, not when I'm so close to winning Marinette's heart." Evillustrator said. He drew on his tablet creating shackles that attached to Rainbow and Pete.

"What the? You're shackling me to her? Dude, I thought we were pals." Pete said.

"I have no pals. Only love." Evillustrator said leaping off.

Rainbow cut the shackles and thoght. "The akuma must be in his pen, but what was he after before?"

"Hawkmoth and I made him that way so he could get revenge on that rich stuck up mayors daughter. The blond with lots of attitude and loves Ladybug." Pete said.

"Chloe? But he's distracted by love. I guess because he thinks himself a hero. But you made him the bad guy." Rainbow said.

She ran off before running into Cat Noir.

"Off on a mission eh? I got one from m'lady myself, she wants me to observe this date with Evilistrator and a friend of hers." Cat Noir said.

"Mind if I join you? I dont want him going back to his old roots so I wanna help save him." Rainbow said.

"Sure thing. Good to have a little back up." Cat Noir said. As they leapt from roof to roof, they saw them as Evillistrator had trouble writing.

"So he cant write if he's not in light." Rainbow said. As she got a closer look, she slipped, taking cat Noir with her and onto the boat where they both caught them.

"You! And youre with Cat Noir! You set this whole thing up!" Evillustrator said.

"No wait, its not like that, I..!" Rainbow said.

"No excuses. This time I really will destroy Chloe." Evillustrator said as he drew them inside of a glass box before erasing the bottom of the boat and leaping away.

"Oh,great." Rainbow said before the box was pushed up by Cat Noir's pole aimed at the top. "Oh Great!" she said happily as they jumped off.

"Lets go after that artist." Cat Noir said as they ran to the hotel only to be blocked by Pete.

"Not so fast, little lady. I still gots ta make ya pay for the races." Pete said.

"The races? I won." Rainbow said.

"You cheated. You made the spin move difficult looking. That should be illegal!" Pete said.

"Dude, I just drifted. Why are you against that?" Rainbow asked.

"Dont play that with me. Back in disney town, everyone hated me. This hero gig was the only thing I could think of to win and get votes and that prize." Pete said.

"Dude, that's your problem. You do those nice things but for the wrong reason." Rainbow said.

"Shut up!" Pete said tossing a bomb at her as she knocked it away.

"Now youre one cat I do not wanna get along with. Outta the way!" Cat Noir said hitting him with his pole and knocking him into the wall.

They made it to the hotel and saw Ladybug already there with Evillustrator.

"In the comics, this is what's known as a final showdown. But why are you protecting Chloe? Shes the one you should be after!" Evillustrator said.

"No way. Everyone adores me." Chloe said.

"No we don't!" Rainbow said getting her blade out.

"Try and use that, Element of Loyalty. You say you never leave any one in need of something, but Chloe isnt one of them. Why do you fight for her when you left her alone?" Evilustrator asked.

"Sure, she's stick up, gets people to do things for her and acts like a total brat. Probably the worst person on the planet, but she's still a human being." Rainbow said.

"Well, then how about you get stepped on with her?" Evillustrator said drawing up a large shoe.

"Oh. We're doing puns here. Hey, let me get you those...half off." Rainbow said slicing through the shoe.

"Lucky Charm!" Ladybug saud producing a bouncy ball.

"He cant draw in the dark, use that to put out the lights!" Rainbow said.

"Already thought of it." Ladybug said tossing it as it began taking out every single light in the room.

"Huh?" Evillustrator said as it was dark before Rainbow jumped at him and grabbed the pen.

"Got you!" Rainbow said snapping it and releasing the akuma as Ladybug De-evilized it. "Well, that wraps that up. Now I gotta get an autograph. Whered I put the….aw! I left it outside." Rainbow said running out to grab a book before seeing them leave. "Dang it!" she said before a note fell on her face. "Look inside?" she read before seeing the two's autographs inside. "They already Signed it!" she squealed before fainting on the ground.

Later….

"Phew, one more day to go." Hope said.

"But how are we gonna get Roxas and Xion together on that last day?" Tails asked.

"Dunno, but its been one heck of a week off. I hope everybody did some good thing here besides save the world." Hope said.

"Why dont you ask the girls?" Zoro said seeing a ton of bags.

"So..much...clothes!" Hope said.

"I was against it! Nami even digged into my rent money for my apartment and bought out a whole store." Lucy said.

"I spent all the money from Jibanyan's girl concert fund." Rarity said. "I'm so ashamed."

"I even sold off that robot in the ship." Erza said.

"No!" Tails and Franky said.

"That was the Yokai mech, Erza. I though you didnt care for looks." Hope said.

"I care for clothing when it comes to the right price." Erza said.

"Wiat. Who exactly did you sell that armor to?" Hope asked.

"Well, i didn't want anyone to see me, so Luffy sold it for me." Erza said.

"No worries. I sold it to the awesome Captain Justice!" Luffy said.

"Thats even worse!" Hope said. "That's Pete!"

"No, he's Captain Justice." Luffy said.

"How is he not getting this?" Hope asked.

"Are you kidding? We couldn't even convince him that Clark Kent is Superman." Lemon said.

"Or that Saitama's Hero Registration was "Caped Baldy" he thought it was One Punch Man." Hsien Ko said.

"Saitama? When did Luffy see him?" Hope asked.

"While we were shopping, he was in the market in his costume and Luffy called him that right in public." Sunny said.

"He's a hero for fun, but he can shop anywhere without being noticed?" Hope said.

"Apparently." Applejack said.

"The bigger problem is that Pete has the suit now." Hope said.

"No he doesn't. We figured something like this might happen, so we built in a self destruct." Tails said pushing a button as a loud boom was heard.

"Ouch. On this last day, I wonder if Saitama will take action. But thats only if… this next villain is gonna be interesting for him." 


	7. Day 7: Pharaoh

The following morning, Xion had left the ship as well as a note for Hope and the group. She walked out to see Axel appearing.

"Why do I always get stuck with the icky jobs?" Axel said.

"Axel." Xion said.

"Xion….what are you gonna do?" Axel said.

"I've decided...that I should go back to where I truly belong." Xion said.

"Honestly….I thought that was best straight from the very beginning. But this still ticks me off. Something about all of this just stinks." Axel said.

"I'm doing what's best for everyone." Xion said.

"But how do you know that? Everybody thinks they're right." Axel growled.

"This is right." Xion said.

"They're gonna destroy you!" Axel shouted before seeing the keyblade appear in Xion's hands.

"Don't hold back Axel. Promise." Xion said.

"Grrr. WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM!?" he shouted. "You both….think you can do whatever you want and I'm sick of it." Axel said as a chakram began to appear. "Go on! You just keep on running! But I'm always gonna be there to bring you back!" he shouted.

A little later, Hope awoke on the ship before seeing a note. "So long and thank you, Xion." he read. "No." Hope said as he ran outside to see the battle torn area around the ships. "Xion! Where are you? Xion!" he called out with no response.

Meanwhile Jibanyan was checking the blogs before seeing a post.

"Alya here! I'm here on the scent of Ladybugs newest save where something dropped. It's one of my schhol's textboks! Could Ladybug be a student at our school? This reporter is gonna find out." Alya said.

"No duh. Of course she's a student." Jibanyan said.

"Jibanyan, thats a bad thing! If Alya goes more into this, the whole school will wanna find out who ladybug is!" Hope said.

"Big deal. We...oh right. Superhero identity thing. Gotta protect Ladybug's identity." Jibanyan said. "But...we both know who Ladybug is right?"

"Yeah. Of course its Marinette, but we won't let her know we know." Hope said.

"I have an idea. How about Marrinete distracts alya by taking her to that new egytian exhibit in the Louvre? Then when she isn't looking, one of us steals the book right out of her bag." Jibanyan said.

"Got jus the guy for that." Hope said. "Come on out my friend! Calling Peckpocket! Yokai medal, do your thing!"

"Summoning...Eerie!"

Lookily Lookily

Flippididy

Lookily Lookily

Bubba Eerie!

"Peckpocket." Peckpocket said. "What's mine is mine, what's yours is mine. Mine all mine."

"Nice to meet you in person, Peckpocket. Now, I want you to tail Marrinete and Alya at the Louvre and steal back Marrinetes textbook when you get the chance. And no stopping to steal any of the famous artwork." Hope said.

"Hmm. We'll see." Peckpocket said heading out the door.

"We need someone to keep an eye on him though. Dont want him stealing anything extra." Sunset said. "I got it! There's someone who owes us for Monstro." Sunset said grabbing out a dream medal. "Come on out my friend! Calling….Tomnyan! Yo-kai Medal...do your thing!"

"Its….Charming Time. Dream….Roulette!"

Alarming!

Charming!

They are so very lucky, no?

Alarming!

Charming!

CH-ARM-ING!

"Congratulations!"

"Tomnyan!" the cat said. "Nice to see you!"

"Hey, you think you can keep an eye on Peckpocket for us?" Sunset asked.

"You got it!" Tomnyan said. "I owe you for the whale so why not."

They followed Marrinete and Alya to the Lurve, where outside on the glass pyramid, Alya noticed someone looking at it in awe and tapped matrrinete.

"Yo, girl. Check out the weirdo marveling over the louvre pyramid." Alya said as Kid was looking over it.

"Such….wonderful symmetry. No cuts in the glass, no mishaps. This truly earns the title of the best art museum in the world!" Kid said with glee.

"Besides the glass, it sorta reminds me of the Pyramid of Anubis a little." Liz said.

"Oooh, I remember that place! Kid shot up the whole thing and destroyed it." Patti said before they saw Kid curled up on the floor.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Kid said sadly.

"Yeah, maybe this egyptian exibits gonna jog some memories for him. Bad ones." Liz said.

"Wait, I got it." Patti said tying a blindfold around Kid's eyes.

"Yes. If I can't see the egyptian artifacts, I won't remember the thing that must never be mentioned." Kid said.

"Now we can head inside and see if we can help Peckpocket and Tomnyan get that book back, and keep an eye out for any of those Akuma things." Liz said.

They headed inside after that, seeing already that a lot happened. Marrinete was trying hard to find a clue of Ladybug Sectrets in the manuscripts of the ritual of Nefrititi.

"Whoa. So that's pretty cool." Patti said looking at it." Yet I don't know what it means."

It was at this moment that a man with egyptain themes and a pharaoh sarcophagus mask walked in. Liz noticed.

"Uh, dont look now guys, but we got a villain in our midst." Liz said.

'What does he look like? Is he perfect?" Kid asked.

"Uh…"

"Tut, give me time!" the man said changing the mask on hi face in a flash of light into that of a lions as he mad a sphere that made a guard stand still in time.

"So, he has powers of the egyptian gods." Kid said.

"I am Pharaoh. And I have been granted these powers by Hawkmoth to bring back my precious Nefertiti from beyond the grave!" he said.

"Okay. Where's the Ladybug when you need her?" Liz said before said hero arrived on the scene.

"She's right here!" Ladybug said.

"I cant help if I cant see. But I dont want to feel useless. Liz, Patti! Weapon forms!" Kid said.

"Uh, you sure thats a good idea?" Liz asked.

"Of course. Do it!" Kid said.

They changed into their weapon forms as Kid randomly fired all over the place, nearly hitting Ladybug and the Alya.

"What a bad shot." Pharaoh said approaching the bars. "Sekhret give me strength!" he shouted as his head became a cat and bent the bars, where Cat Noir was on the other side of.

"Thanks for opening the door for me." he said leaping into the room.

Pharaoh easily handled him as he grabbed Alya and walked out, closing the bars behind him.

"Did we get him?" Kid asked.

"Of course not. You kept missing." Liz said.

"Okay then, Cat Noir, take out the bars!" Ladybug said.

"Cataclysm!" Cat Noir shouted destroying the bars. "Now I gotta go and recharge." he said running off.

Outside, Kid ran out with the blindfold removed to see a dark cloud forming. "What is this?"

"Anubis! Give me mummies!" shouted Pharaoh as his head became a jackal and began transforming the nearby citizens into mummies who followed his every command.

"Hmm. It looks like he's following the ritual to revive his lost love. He's going to use Alya and the mummies as a sacrifice to bring back Nefertiti." Kid said to himself.

"Say, Pharaoh? Look." Alya said seeing a picture of a woman with a spotted dress.

"Ladybug, my sworn enemy. She might have stopped me from doing the ritual 5000 years ago, but she will not stop me now." Pharaoh said.

"5000 years ago? Then the Ladybug and Cat Noir history may go back to even prehistoric times." Kid said. "I can't focus on that now. I need to get the item the akuma's in." he said looking the Pharaoh over. "His pendant. That must be the source."

"Sounds like you could use a hand." Tomnyan said coming up with Peckpocket.

"I need a distraction while I steal it." Peckpocket said.

"And I can do that." Tomnyan said. "Egyptians always worshipped cats so this works well." he said strutting up to Pharaoh. "Meow?"

"A royal cat? Exellent! A good gift for the ritual. Now, Horus give me your wings!" he said as his head became a birds.

"Uh...say what?" Tomnyan said before Pharaoh picked him up and placed him on a rising light with Alya. "This was not what I was expected."

"Yes. All is well. My Nefertiti will soon be back." Pharaoh said before noticing his pendant gone. "What?" he said as he saw Peckpocket holding it.

"Mine all mine!" he said running off with it.

"Mummies! Capture the bird!" Pharaoh ordered as the mummies chased after Peckpocket.

As Peckpocket ran, he soon ran into Ladybug holding a Ladybug costume. "How about a trade?" she smirked.

As soon as Pharaoh caught up, he saw Peckpocket holding two earrings.

"The miraculous! Go and get the earrings!" Hawk Moth said inside of Pharaohs mind.

He dashed to Peckpocket and grabbed them, but they are blinking instead of being normal.

"No, theyre fakes, you tricked me!" Pharaoh said.

"Mine is mine, but mine is hers now!" Peckpocket said pointing to Ladybug who held the pendant.

"Bye bye Pharaoh!" Ladybug said smashing it as the akuma flew out. She caught it and purified it quickly.

"Perfect execution." Kid said finally arriving.

"Not really an execution, but still a good job." Liz said.

"Thanks. Just remember, I'm no high school student." Ladybug said leaping off.

"Heh. If she says so." Kid said. "Now come along. We'll be leaving this city soon."

Hope was going over a new note that had arrived in the ship mysteriously. "Head for Twilight Town. The time has come." he read.

"Sora's fixed now. He'll be waking up not too long now." Sci-Twi said.

"I bet Castle Oblivion's in Twilight Town. Cmon, lets-" Hope said before Aqua stopped him.

"Hope, we need to talk...in private." Aqua said.

A few minutes later…

"You mean...Castle Oblivion...isn't in Twilight Town?" Hope asked.

"No, its a completely different world. Its a castle created to make people lost in oblivion to keep certain secrets hidden." Aqua said.

"Wait, how can you know this?" Hope asked.

"Cause I was the one who made it." Aqua said.

"You? But...how?" Hope asked.

"Because the castle...use to be the Land of Departure." Aqua said.

"Your world? But how did it…" Hope said.

"I changed it using the master's keyblade. Its a secret way to hide our secrets, to make sure no one ever learns them. I knew the entire time. I kept quiet because of something very important." Aqua said.

"I see. So should we go see Sora first or head to Twilight Town?" Hope asked.

"Twilight Town. Riku told me. He and the other two were moved there to keep them from being tampered with. They're in the old mansion we saw." Aqua said.

"Yeah. That old mansion in the woods. So that's where we need to go." Hope said. "Now let's get going!" he said as the ships charged up and rocketed off.

Back on the paris rooftops at night. LAdybug and Cat Nor met.

"What a week. Who were those guys?" Cat Noir asked.

"You mean those guys? Just some heroes. They said they helped during that rift crisis that made the headlines." Ladybug said.

"Hey, if something like that ever happens again…" Cat Noir asked.

"We'd protect Paris even if there wasn't. But, I can't help but wondering if they'll be all right." Ladybug said.

"Yeah. Its gonna be pretty boring without those guys around." Cat Noir said.

"Then maybe...you'll wanna help some more?" said a voice as the two saw a tiny mouse in a black coat. "I want you guys to help!"

"Who the heck are you?" Cat Noir said.

"A friend. Someone who want's to protect those guys. Cause something bigs about to begin." the mouse said.

To be continued...


End file.
